


Chaos Character List

by Nival_Vixen



Series: Chaos-verse [17]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: 369 characters isn't better, Character List, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Oh My God, One of them is a blender, There are 370 characters, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nival_Vixen/pseuds/Nival_Vixen
Summary: A list of all of the characters from all of the Chaos fics!
Relationships: Warren Peace/Layla Williams
Series: Chaos-verse [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/161987
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Chaos Character List

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't all of the characters - I've written more into future chapters.  
> I apologise in advance.

**Fic** | **Name** | **Power** | **Relationship(s) / roles** | **Image**  
---|---|---|---|---  
Mother Nature | 13 | Unknown power | Subordinate at Super Bureau |   
Mother Nature | 503 | Colour absorption | Orphan, ate Najair's hair |   
Heist Week | \- Unnamed | Citizen | Ry's ex-girlfriend |   
Mother Nature | \- Unnamed | Bunny rabbit shifter | Orphan | <https://sta.sh/01ggtvcz20zu>  
Mother Nature | \- Unnamed | Fennec fox shifter | Orphan |   
Mother Nature | [unknown] | Unknown power | Taught Adam hacking and coding skills; hasn't been seen online since |   
Mother Nature / Flames and Flowers / Catalyst / Save the bees / Unleash Chaos / Max (verse) / A perfect place / Eco-friendly super villain / Loyalty / Heist Week | Adam Spattle / Acidic / Ace | Acid | Son to Ida and Curtis; best friend of Craig and Ry; Lisa's ex-boyfriend Lisa; Terrence's crush | Adam - <https://sta.sh/0u0yq1uqxb7>   
Adam older - [https://sta.sh/01fb771akyz](https://sta.sh/01fb771akyzo)o  
Heist Week | Admiral | Citizen | Gemma's father | <https://sta.sh/01x7dpcqs0c3>  
Mother Nature | Agent B | Unknown power | Agent at the Super Bureau |   
Mother Nature | Agent C | Unknown power | Agent at the Super Bureau; writes reports in foreign languages |   
Mother Nature | Agent F | Unknown power | Agent at the Super Bureau; writes reports referring to other reports |   
Mother Nature | Agent G | Goat shifter | Agent at the Super Bureau; writes reports in size 2 font | <https://sta.sh/0x7ks8i8xmm>  
Mother Nature | Agent H | Unknown power | Agent at the Super Bureau; writes reports in symbols |   
Mother Nature / Unleash Chaos | Agent(s) unnamed | Unknown power | Agents at the Super Bureau |   
Mother Nature | Alejandro | Citizen | Magenta's cousin, currently imprisoned; mentioned only |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Aleph Sylvan-Colores / Al | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Daughter of Decima and Barney; quintuplet to Bader, Candra, Daren, and Eos; 24/25 in Mother Nature; courting Thana | <https://sta.sh/01isqt8k6q5y>  
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Alexander Plisetsky the Third / Alex | Citizen | Lexie's grandson; Lex's grand-nephew | <https://sta.sh/0yes75jkl5b>  
Mother Nature | Alice | Citizen | Chayton's mother; creator of The Lost Boys organisation |   
Mother Nature | Ambassador for Japan | Citizen | UN Ambassador for Japan; mentioned only |   
Mother Nature | Ambassador for Rome | Citizen | UN Ambassador for Rome; mentioned only |   
Mother Nature | Ambassador Perez | Citizen | UN Ambassador for Peru; mentioned only |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Ammie / Amarylis | Citizen | Mother to Corvin; widow; owner of Ammie's Bakery |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Andy / Andrew Billman / Anders Baeck / Boss | Citizen | Husband to Yuki; father to Rose and Rosen (Sen), aka, Ichiko and Ichigo; commanding officer of Navy SEALs group with Connor | <https://sta.sh/013u6yqr3vl7>  
Mother Nature | Angel | Flight (with wings) | South African super; died during fight with Angel |   
Heist Week | Angelina / Angel (Enzo only) | Citizen | Milo's mother; wife to Enzo |   
Mother Nature | Ani | Animal linguist | Mentioned only |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Anita Damsale | Citizen | Mother to Ethan; adopted mother of Heidi and Zach; wife to Richard; Data Science Professor at University of Maxville | <https://sta.sh/0g6eb4td722>  
Mother Nature / Save the bees | Ari | Dog | Honey's dog; pup of Toby and Snowball |   
Mother Nature | Atlantis | Unknown power | Hero Support at Sky High; best friend of Cassie and Fantasia |   
Mother Nature | Australia | Unknown power | UN super representative |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Babel / Barbara Bowman / Babs | Language | Frieda's girlfriend; mother to Jared Bowman; mother-in-law to Sarah; super representative at the UN | <https://sta.sh/01vw31citz6>  
Heist Week | Baby | Citizen | Courting Gemma and Ex; part of the Navy SEALs group with Connor and Andy | <https://sta.sh/05zfuxvpndg>  
Mother Nature | Bader Sylvan-Colores / Bade | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Son of Decima and Barney; quintuplet to Aleph, Candra, Daren, and Eos; 24/25 in Mother Nature | <https://sta.sh/017ia1cmotmf>  
Unleash Chaos | Bank manager | Citizen | Bank manager at American Bank of America |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Barnabas / Barnaby / Barney / Pepe Sylvan-Colores | Green tree frog | Father to poison dart frogs; Decima's husband | <https://sta.sh/01ausd9ga8jf>  
Mother Nature / Catalyst / Save the bees | Barron Battle / Baron Battle | Pyrokinesis | Warren's father | <https://sta.sh/016lxx5h539q>  
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Beau | Attraction | Boyfriend of Craig, Grant, and Jewel | <https://sta.sh/023fs6h9n76r>  
Mother Nature | Becky / Becks | Unknown power | Currently dating Larry; best friends with Hayley | <https://sta.sh/01d24ueu6kk>  
Mother Nature | Belgium | Unknown power | UN super representative |   
Mother Nature | Bella | Bouncing | Beaten at Save the Citizen by Adam and Craig |   
Mother Nature / Eco-friendly super villain | Ben Armstrong / Fou à Six Membres | Six arms | Last seen heading to boarding school in France; Lisa's boyfriend | <https://sta.sh/01r7gyr5kw7p>  
Mother Nature | Benjamin Hummel | Citizen | Alex's former friend |   
Mother Nature | Bernard Bowman | Citizen | Babel's late husband |   
Mother Nature | Bertie / Roberta Robertson | Citizen | Bob's wife; in a wheelchair; best friends with Winnie | <https://sta.sh/0dkdcgyi87v>  
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Beth / Elizabeth | Good twin | Dating Medulla and Eliza; scientist, works at Honey's pharmaceutical business; best friends with Ollie | <https://sta.sh/017kkg9zb14i>  
Mother Nature | Bill | Bouncy balls | Works at Super Bureau | <https://sta.sh/0hsod3mszv>  
Mother Nature | Billy | Citizen | Will's childhood friend; mentioned only |   
Mother Nature | Blake | Phase through objects | Beaten by Craig and Adam at Save the Citizen |   
Mother Nature | Blue McQueen | Floating | Actress; known for likeness to Jetstream |   
Mother Nature | Bob / Robert Robertson | Citizen | Public bus driver; Bertie's husband | <https://sta.sh/010mef4mpq29>  
Mother Nature | Brad Colton | Citizen | Son of the Colton parents, owners of the Walton, Dalton, Colton enterprise; not seen since WDC was sold to the Morton's | <https://sta.sh/0f3u7k55fk2>  
Mother Nature / Flames and Flowers / Save the bees / Unleash Chaos / Max (verse) / A perfect place / Eco-friendly super villain | Brian Anderson | Citizen | Reporter for Maxville Morning News on Channel Five | <https://sta.sh/08zkfhuvgk4>  
Mother Nature | Brie | AI car | Sorcha's self-driving limousine |   
Mother Nature | Brooke family | Unknown power | Friends of Connor and Ry, and Andy and Yuki from Mississippi; last seen heading interstate to visit extended family |   
Mother Nature | Bruce the pig | Pig | Jenny's pig |   
Mother Nature | Buddy | Citizen | Dating Kid; attempting to court Alice; part of Navy SEALs group with Andy and Connor | <https://sta.sh/01753ymyzim3>  
(Pizza) slice of life | Bundle | Unknown power | Works at the Evil Food Company with Chloe and Lance |   
Mother Nature | Caesar | Unknown power | Deceased Hero; Lustful was his Hero Support |   
Mother Nature | Candra Sylvan-Colores / Can | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Daughter of Decima and Barney; quintuplet to Aleph, Bader, Daren, and Eos; 24/25 in Mother Nature | <https://sta.sh/0jp78md7mh9>  
Catalyst | Captain Obvious | Unknown power | Villain defeated by Jetstream and the Commander |   
Mother Nature | Captain Stronghold | Super strength | Steve's father; Josie's father-in-law; Will's grandfather; deceased | <https://sta.sh/0rn61xu6vgw>  
Mother Nature / Max (verse) | Cara Harland, nee Forge | Citizen | Sister to Craig; daughter of Cindy and Mr. Forge; mother to Elliot and Elijah; ex-wife to Victor | <https://sta.sh/01cwkowby0s0>  
Mother Nature | Carlos | Citizen | Maria's son |   
Flames and Flowers | Carmel | Citizen | Fisher's former partner; police officer at Maxville Police Department |   
Mother Nature | Cassie | Bubblegum | Hero Support at Sky High; best friend of Fantasia and Atlantis | <https://sta.sh/01inxdxru6n7>  
Catalyst | Catalyst | Hover | Villain defeated by Jetstream and the Commander | <https://sta.sh/01smjmsaq68g>  
(Pizza) slice of life | Cell | Harden skin | Hero; deceased |   
Mother Nature | Cerulean Yolanda / Cer | Citizen | Magenta's younger brother | <https://sta.sh/0apw6h630pr>  
Mother Nature | Chad Walton | Citizen | Son of the Walton parents, owners of the Walton, Dalton, Colton enterprise; not seen since WDC was sold to the Morton's | <https://sta.sh/0f3u7k55fk2>  
Heist Week | Champ | Citizen | Part of the Navy SEALs group with Connor and Andy | <https://sta.sh/02bfcoiaaaeg>  
Mother Nature | Chance | Luck manipulation | Beaten by Craig and Adam at Save the Citizen |   
Mother Nature | Charlie | Open doors | Works at Super Bureau; Bill's secretary | <https://sta.sh/01ur779u3j9q>  
Mother Nature | Chatte | Cat shifter | Super in France; mentioned only |   
Mother Nature | Chayton / Chay | Hawk shifter | Alice's son; previously at the Strayward Orphanage |   
Mother Nature / Flames and Flowers / Catalyst | Chief | Citizen | Chief of Maxville Police Department | <https://sta.sh/0edqihvhhq2>  
(Pizza) slice of life | Chief of Police | Citizen | Chief of Hawaiian police; mentioned only |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week / (Pizza) slice of life | Chloe / Clone | Duplication | Works at Evil Food Company; cafeteria staff at Sky High; dating Lance | <https://sta.sh/0ah6ywtdfs4>  
Mother Nature | Chris | Six arms | Ben's father |   
Mother Nature | Cindy Forge | Citizen | Mother to Craig and Cara; wife of Mr. Forge; last seen on a cruise | <https://sta.sh/0m7w1ht73h9>  
Mother Nature | CJ / Candice Jenkins | Citizen | Reporter at Maxville Fashion Week |   
Mother Nature / A world of their own | Coach Boomer / Sonic Boom / Coach / Tommy Boomowski | Sound | Teacher at Sky High | Boomer - <https://sta.sh/05dw6zh3duy>   
Boomer in kilt - [https://sta.sh/0d2f93c1vx](https://sta.sh/0d2f93c1vxh)h  
Flames and Flowers | Coach Sylvester | Unknown power | Coach Boomer's predecessor at Sky High |   
Mother Nature | Commissioner of Maxville Police | Citizen | Mentioned only |   
Mother Nature | Commissioner of Westville Police | Citizen | Mentioned only |   
Mother Nature / Loyalty / Heist Week | Connor Kemp / Mr. Kemp / Gramps | Fighting | Father to Ryuu; boyfriend of Victor; officer in Navy SEALs group with Andy | <https://sta.sh/0ylimw6zqq2>  
Mother Nature | Corvin / Core | Raven shifter | Ammie's son; defeated by Adam and Craig at Save the Citizen | Corvin - <https://sta.sh/013gdvqut8vp>[  
](https://sta.sh/013gdvqut8vp)Corvin muscles - <https://sta.sh/0k7mqv4831i>  
Mother Nature / Flames and Flowers / Catalyst / Save the bees / Unleash Chaos / Max (verse) / A perfect place / Eco-friendly super villain / Loyalty / Heist Week / (Pizza) slice of life | Craig Forge / Cee / Carbon Copy / Craig 2.0 / Craig 3.0 | Body manipulation/ duplication | Son of Cindy and Mr. Forge; brother to Cara; uncle of Elijah and Elliot; Adam and Ry's best friend; ward under Victor's care; boyfriend of Jewel, Grant, and Beau | Craig - <https://sta.sh/0t60l5z60ej>   
Craig older - <https://sta.sh/01fphfh47and>  
Mother Nature | Curtis Spattle / Curt | Citizen | Adam's father; Ida's mother; architect | <https://sta.sh/01i3y5jsvugi>  
Mother Nature | Cyan Yolanda / Cy | Lion shifter | Magenta's older brother | <https://sta.sh/018um4x9eylx>  
Mother Nature | Daisy | Citizen | Real estate competitor for Josie and Steve; mother | <https://sta.sh/026tlcfn7of9>  
Mother Nature | Dale Coward | Citizen | Mentioned only |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Damien / Dame | Disease | Son of Thana; twin to Diablo; 'married' to Rain; 4 years old in Mother Nature; 10 years old in Heist Week | Damien - <https://sta.sh/05ha3jg8n4o>[  
](https://sta.sh/05ha3jg8n4o)Damien older - <https://sta.sh/0um1tw60122>  
Mother Nature | Dampen | Unknown power | Villain defeated by Lady Peregrine; mentioned only |   
Mother Nature | Dana Sidgwick | Citizen | Donny's mother |   
Mother Nature | Daren Sylvan-Colores / Dare | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Son of Decima and Barney; quintuplet to Aleph, Bader, Candra, and Eos; 24/25 in Mother Nature | <https://sta.sh/012zlqnj2bmi>  
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Darla / Daryl / The Director | Unknown power | Owner of the Sweet Spot adult store; drag queen | <https://sta.sh/0fkn9xn2pxl>  
Mother Nature | Dave | Unknown power | Security officer at the Council building |   
Mother Nature | David Ackerman | Lawyer | District Attorney; lawyer for Jetstream and the Commander | <https://sta.sh/01kuth5je2xn>  
Mother Nature | Dean Marks | Citizen | Dean for University of Maxville (UM) |   
Mother Nature | Death Row / Rowan | Unknown power | Deceased after fight with Airborne and Shifter |   
Mother Nature | Deathstare | Unknown power | Mentioned only |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Decima / Dess Sylvan-Colores | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Mother to poison dart frogs; Barnaby's wife | Decima - <https://sta.sh/0utwz39j3m8>   
Hair - [https://sta.sh/02bne7oj2c4](https://sta.sh/02bne7oj2c4h)h  
Mother Nature | Dee / Deidre & husband | Citizen | Deceased |   
Mother Nature | Delattre | Citizen | UN representative for France |   
Mother Nature | Delilah | Makes drawings 3D | Works at AAA Construction |   
Mother Nature / Flames and Flowers | Detective Alan Fisher / Detective Fisher / Phoenix / Bradán | Rebirth | Detective at Maxville Police Department; partnered with Mia; previously partnered with Tyrone | <https://sta.sh/022l10lz5mk6>  
Mother Nature / Flames and Flowers | Detective Eyal Montgomery / Monty | Citizen | Detective in Maxville Police Department; partnered with Tyrone | <https://sta.sh/0x8mqael97k>  
Mother Nature | Detective Mia Jordan | Citizen | Detective at Maxville Police Department; Alan Fisher's current partner; interested in/dating Ollie | <https://sta.sh/01sb35tfkvv4>  
Mother Nature / Flames and Flowers | Detective Tyrone Smith | Citizen | Detective at Maxville Police Department; Monty's partner; Fisher's former partner | <https://sta.sh/0z92rbzav5t>  
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Diablo / Die | Death | Son of Thana; twin to Damien; 'married' to Storm; 4 years old in Mother Nature; 10 years old in Heist Week | Diablo - <https://sta.sh/05ha3jg8n4o>[  
](https://sta.sh/05ha3jg8n4o)Diablo older - <https://sta.sh/0um1tw60122>  
Mother Nature / Heist Week / (Pizza) slice of life | Doc | Citizen | Magnus' mother; therapist for Connor, Victor, most of Chaos |   
Mother Nature | Doll Face | Unknown power | Mentioned only |   
Mother Nature / Catalyst / Max (verse) / Eco-friendly super villain / Loyalty | Donny Sidgwick / Merge | Telepathy | Wendy's boyfriend; son of Dana and Dustin |   
Mother Nature | Dr. Arthur Arthur | Citizen | Pharmacist at Maxville's Local Chemist; witness at Alex's trial |   
Mother Nature | Dr. Denizen | Citizen | So-called expert interviewed by Brian Anderson |   
Mother Nature | Dr. Grey | Citizen | Ida's colleague at Maxville Hospital |   
Mother Nature | Dr. Ida Spattle | Citizen | Adam's mother; Curtis' wife; doctor at Maxville Hospital | <https://sta.sh/01bd8hiedyea>  
Mother Nature | Dr. Samson | Citizen | Greta's doctor at Westville Private Hospital |   
Mother Nature | Dr. Settler | Citizen | So-called expert interviewed by Brian Anderson |   
Max (verse) | Duck | Duck | A literal duck; it's out there and it's watching |   
Mother Nature | Dustin Sidgwick | Citizen | Donny's father |   
Flames and Flowers | Edith | Citizen | Sarah's colleague |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Edith Harland | Unknown power | Victor's mother; grandmother to Elijah and Elliot; best friend of Hyacinth, Frieda, and Babel | <https://sta.sh/0kececvuevj>  
Mother Nature / Max (verse) | Elijah Harland | Body manipulation/ duplication | Craig's nephew; twin to Elliot; Victor and Cara's son | Elijah - <https://sta.sh/02g00snwgdrf>   
Elijah older - [https://sta.sh/01zap2o76w3](https://sta.sh/01zap2o76w39)9  
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Eliza / Elizabeth | Evil twin / Lawyer | Dating Medulla and Beth; lawyer; best friends with Victor | <https://sta.sh/017kkg9zb14i>  
Mother Nature | Ellie Morton, nee McKinnon / Eleanor | Super smart | Mother of Sorcha and Pat; wife to Patrick |   
A world of their own | Ellie the dog | Dog | Jenny's dog |   
Mother Nature / Max (verse) | Elliot Harland | Body manipulation/ duplication | Craig's nephew; twin to Elijah; Victor and Cara's son | Elliot - <https://sta.sh/02g00snwgdrf>   
Elliot older - [https://sta.sh/01zap2o76w3](https://sta.sh/01zap2o76w39)9  
Heist Week | Enzo | Bubbles | Milo's father; husband to Angelina; owner of Sanctuary restaurant | <https://sta.sh/06rhewq1aq1>  
Mother Nature | Eos Sylvan-Colores | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Daughter of Decima and Barney; quintuplet to Aleph, Bader, Candra, and Daren; 24/25 in Mother Nature | <https://sta.sh/0277chgin4ps>  
Mother Nature | Eric Takahashi | 21/21 vision | Hero Support at Sky High | <https://sta.sh/0ywtwfcg34t>  
Mother Nature | Esme | Citizen | Owner of Lotus Day Spa; friend of Frieda |   
Mother Nature / A world of their own / Flames and Flowers / Catalyst / Save the bees / Unleash Chaos / Max (verse) / Eco-friendly super villain / Loyalty / Heist Week | Ethan Damsale / Eth / Popsicle / Molten / Mr. Philips | Melt | Son of Anita and Richard; Zach's boyfriend; Heidi's adopted brother | Ethan - <https://sta.sh/01t9hm1m8lzv>   
Ethan older - [https://sta.sh/013i78mcdwa](https://sta.sh/013i78mcdwap)p  
Mother Nature | Evan | Unknown power | Beaten at Save the Citizen by Adam and Craig |   
Heist Week | Ex / Exxie | Citizen | Courting Gemma and Baby; part of the Navy SEALs group with Connor and Andy | <https://sta.sh/0kbd90sa42t>  
Mother Nature | Fantasia | Emotional manipulation | Best friend of Atlantis and Cassie; power only works in favour of herself and what Fantasia wants | <https://sta.sh/02eqzgpzu06h>  
Mother Nature | Forcefield | Gravity | Lance's daughter; defeated villain against Jetstream and the Commander |   
Mother Nature | Four Arm | Four arms | South African villain that died during fight with Angel |   
Mother Nature | France | Unknown power | UN super representative |   
Mother Nature | Freya Sylvan-Colores | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Daughter of Decima and Barney; triplet to Gala and Hagen; 21/22 in Mother Nature, senior at University of Maxville | <https://sta.sh/01b0fec3z1na>  
Mother Nature / Unleash Chaos / Max (verse) / Heist Week | Frieda Ruth Bettendorf / Mrs. Olgestein | Secrets (aka, just lucky) | Honey's mother; Layla's adopted mother; Babel's girlfriend; ex-wife of Henry; former best friend of Greta; Elliot and Max's Gramma |   
Mother Nature | Gail | Turns into a ball | Hero Support at Sky High |   
Mother Nature | Gala Sylvan-Colores | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Daughter of Decima and Barney; triplet to Freya and Hagen; 21/22 in Mother Nature, senior at University of Maxville | <https://sta.sh/0h3p8np8zmv>  
Mother Nature | Garcia | Citizen | UN representative for Philippines; mentioned only |   
Mother Nature | Gary Nordwind | Citizen | Alex's former friend |   
Mother Nature | Gátaki | Cat shifter | Super in Greece; mentioned only |   
Mother Nature | Gattino | Cat shifter | Super in Rome; mentioned only |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Geir | Zoolingualist (aquatic) | Malik's cousin |   
Heist Week | Gemma | Citizen | Courting Baby and Ex; Admiral's daughter; employee at Gemstone's | <https://sta.sh/0kwwrxggrzy>  
Mother Nature | George / Security Two | Citizen | Friends with Sport; security for Ellie | <https://sta.sh/01pg5lnobdhl>  
Mother Nature | Gertrude / Gertie | Citizen | Nurse at Lexie's hospital; witness at Alex's trial |   
Mother Nature | Getim / Gerry | Unknown power | Deceased after fight with Airborne and Shifter |   
Mother Nature | Graham | Citizen | Greta's late husband; mentioned only |   
A world of their own | Grandfather Medulla | Citizen | Maxwell Medulla's grandfather |   
A world of their own | Grandmother Medulla | Citizen | Maxwell Medulla's grandmother |   
Mother Nature / Loyalty / Heist Week | Grant Read / Immobilise | Nullification | Boyfriend of Jewel, Craig, and Beau; son of Peggy and Ivan; half-brother to Ursula | <https://sta.sh/0170t543fwp3>  
Mother Nature | Greg | Citizen | Lisa's father |   
Mother Nature | Greta Auden / Great Aunt | Citizen | Deceased; Layla's Great Aunt; Jenny's Aunt; Henry's lover | <https://sta.sh/012s2w8l2jkg>  
Mother Nature / A world of their own / Flames and Flowers / Save the bees | Gwen Grayson / Sue Tenny / Royal Pain | Technopath | Last seen in Maxville Super Penitentiary | Gwen - <https://sta.sh/0o7xo82d54y>   
Gwen younger (AWOTO) - <https://sta.sh/01rk00gqm7r3>  
Gwen older - [https://sta.sh/01am0xiraoc](https://sta.sh/01am0xiraoc0)0  
Mother Nature | Gwendolyn | Citizen | Actress; pretend owner of Brighton Designs | <https://sta.sh/01s8nbj2mw6e>  
Mother Nature | Hagen Sylvan-Colores / Hage | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Son of Decima and Barney; triplet to Freya and Gala; 21/22 in Mother Nature, senior at University of Maxville | <https://sta.sh/02cqhxymm3cr>  
Flames and Flowers | Harvey | Citizen | Sarah's colleague |   
Mother Nature | Hawaiian pizza guy | Citizen | Calls Labyrinth's radio show often; would be very annoyed to know he's being referred to as the 'Hawaiian pizza guy' |   
Mother Nature | Hayley Braque | Cubism | Best friends with Becky | <https://sta.sh/019bhnakjbqc>  
Mother Nature | Hector | Unknown power | Graduated super at Sky High |   
Mother Nature / Flames and Flowers / Eco-friendly super villain / Loyalty / Heist Week / (Pizza) slice of life | Heidi Brighton / Bolt | Electricity | Sister of Zach; adopted sister of Ethan; best friends with Stevie | <https://sta.sh/0s2grpa2dhx>  
Mother Nature | Henry Olgestein | Citizen | Ex-husband of Frieda; Greta's lover |   
Mother Nature / A world of their own / Flames and Flowers / Catalyst / Save the bees / Max (verse) / Eco-friendly super villain / Loyalty / Heist Week / (Pizza) slice of life | Honey Olgestein / Honey Bettendorf / Hourglass | Seer | Daughter of Henry and Frieda; best friends with Sarah and Jared; future wife of Simon; owner of Labyrinth | Honey - <https://sta.sh/01xcqkotrrzs>[  
](https://sta.sh/01xcqkotrrzs)Honey as well - <https://sta.sh/01m19bihg7h1>  
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Hyacinth / Judge Salt / Aunt Cinth (Honey and Jared only) | Citizen | Best friend of Frieda, Edith, and Babel; honourary Aunt to Jared | <https://sta.sh/042qw3wfzo9>  
Mother Nature | Iceman | Ice power | Deceased during fight with Jetstream and the Commander |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Ichigo Billman / Rosen Baeck / Sen | Technopath | Yuki and Andy's son; younger brother of Ichiko/Rose |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Ichiko Billman / Rose Baeck | Technopath | Yuki and Andy's daughter; older sister of Ichigo/Rosen |   
Mother Nature | Ignatius | Super hearing | Graduated super at Sky High |   
Eco-friendly super villain / Loyalty | Illusion / Lu / Lulu | Illusion | Trance's Hero Support and girlfriend |   
Mother Nature | Incredible Genius | Unknown power | Father (via sperm donation) to Grant and Ursula |   
Mother Nature | Indigo | Vision manipulation | Orphan |   
Mother Nature | Invisible Girl | Invisibility | Mentioned only |   
Mother Nature | Iran | Unknown power | UN super representative |   
Mother Nature | Iraq | Unknown power | UN super representative |   
Mother Nature | Iris Sylvan-Colores / Ire | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Daughter of Decima and Barney; twin to Juno; 18/19 in Mother Nature, junior at University of Maxville | <https://sta.sh/023oa7hq1d85>  
Mother Nature | Italy | Unknown power | UN super representative |   
Mother Nature | Jakub | Unknown power | Graduated super at Sky High |   
Mother Nature | Jared Bowman / Mr. Bowie | Citizen | Babel's son; Sarah's husband; Honey's friend | <https://sta.sh/02bl3sf0tgs>  
(Pizza) slice of life | Jellyfish - male | Jellyfish shifter | Part of Queen Kamehamayhem's Court |   
(Pizza) slice of life | Jellyfish - non-binary | Jellyfish shifter | Part of Queen Kamehamayhem's Court |   
Mother Nature | Jennifer / Freeze Girl | Ice power | Graduated super at Sky High; Warren's ex-girlfriend |   
Mother Nature / A world of their own / Heartless / Unleash Chaos | Jenny Williams / Fauna | Zoolingualist | Mother of Layla; deceased (depending on fic) | <https://sta.sh/02elv0dngq1p>  
Mother Nature | Jesus (not Super Jesus) | Unknown power | Graduated super at Sky High |   
Mother Nature / Loyalty / Heist Week | Jewel Stone / Gemstone | Stone | Daughter of Morgan and NAME; girlfriend of Grant, Craig, and Beau | Jewel - <https://sta.sh/021jc3nl7128>[  
](https://sta.sh/021jc3nl7128)Jewel gala dress - <https://sta.sh/0217ws4g82we>  
Mother Nature | Jillian | Empath | Works at Council building with Layla; best friend of Stephanie |   
Flames and Flowers | Jimmy | Citizen | Fisher's former partner; police officer at Maxville Police Department |   
Mother Nature | Jo | Citizen | Ben's mother |   
Flames and Flowers | Joan | Citizen | Sarah's colleague |   
Mother Nature | Joey | Citizen | Ellie's driver |   
Mother Nature / A world of their own | Johnny Parker | Ice power | Hero Support with Zach and Ethan. In South Africa (AWOTO) |   
Mother Nature | Johnson / Mr. Phillips (formerly) | Citizen | One of Dee's friends; deceased |   
Mother Nature | Jorge | Cat shifter | Maxville Mayor's (Hank) cousin; former personal assistant to the Mayor |   
Mother Nature / Heartless / Flames and Flowers / Catalyst / Save the bees / Unleash Chaos / A perfect place / Eco-friendly super villain / Loyalty / Heist Week / (Pizza) slice of life | Josie Stronghold / Jetstream | Flight | Mother of Will; wife of Steve; nemesis to the Mayor's stomach; one of the Stronghold Three | Josie - <https://sta.sh/023069kt80p4>   
Josie, Jetstream - [https://sta.sh/015g5thng4t](https://sta.sh/015g5thng4tq)q  
Mother Nature | Juno Sylvan-Colores / Ju | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Daughter of Decima and Barney; twin to Iris; 18/19 in Mother Nature, junior at University of Maxville | <https://sta.sh/01wponi6fo2j>  
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Justina | Zoolingualist | Best friends with Robin and Terrence; former friend of Todd and Rita |   
Mother Nature | Katherine / Kate | Lion shifter | Super at Sky High; cheerleader for Wildcats |   
Flames and Flowers | Kelson | Citizen | Police officer at Maxville Police Department |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Kiara Sylvan-Colores / Key / frog squad | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Daughter of Decima and Barney; Quadruplet to Lorcan, Maleah, and Najair; 16/17 in Mother Nature; dating Pat | <https://sta.sh/01ziq9ossxxw>  
Mother Nature | Kid | Citizen | Dating Buddy; attempting to court Alice; part of Navy SEALs with Connor and Andy | [https://sta.sh/0r3y4xolonp ](https://sta.sh/0r3y4xolonp)  
Mother Nature | Kim | Citizen | Head chef at the Paper Lantern |   
Mother Nature / (Pizza) slice of life | King Kamehamayhem / King | Ocean waves | Husband to Queen Kamehamayhem; defeated by Jetstream and the Commander; currently in prison in Hawaii | <https://sta.sh/0omr1za18r5>  
Mother Nature | Koneko | Cat shifter | Super in Japan; mentioned only |   
Mother Nature | Lady Peregrine | Bird shifter | Bird head and arms, human body and legs |   
Mother Nature | Lance (gravity) | Gravity | Forcefield's father |   
Mother Nature | Lance / Lava Guy | Lava manipulation | Works at Evil Food Company; cafeteria staff at Sky High; dating Chloe | <https://sta.sh/06wd3vlo3nj>  
Mother Nature / Catalyst / Unleash Chaos / Eco-friendly super villain / Loyalty / Heist Week | Larry Levinsky / Lazarus Levinsky / Earthstone | Rock formation | Son of Mr. and Mrs. Levinsky; frenemy of Will Stronghold; currently dating Becky | Larry - <https://sta.sh/014vlmgthjq0>   
Larry older - [https://sta.sh/011fousxosd](https://sta.sh/011fousxosd1)1  
(Pizza) slice of life | Laserator | Lasers | Works at the Evil Food Company with Chloe and Lance |   
Mother Nature / Catalyst | Lash | Stretch limbs | Former bully at Sky High; currently in Maxville Super Penitentiary | <https://sta.sh/06lrngbjlo5>  
Mother Nature / A world of their own / Nature and fire / Heartless / Flames and Flowers / Catalyst / Save the bees / Unleash Chaos / Max (verse) / A perfect place / Eco-friendly super villain / Loyalty / Heist Week / (Pizza) slice of life | Layla Williams / Layla Bettendorf / Lay / hippie (Warren only) / Blossom / Poison | Flora | Daughter of Jenny; adopted daughter of Frieda; great niece of Greta; Warren's girlfriend; Magenta's best friend; ex-girlfriend of Will; owner of the Hive business; one of duo Chaos | Layla - <https://sta.sh/01ixrywivjsc>   
Layla older - <https://sta.sh/01kwj9se0oeh>  
Mother Nature | Lex / Alexander Plisetsky the Second / The Plight | Unknown power | Lexie's brother; Alex's grand-uncle | <https://sta.sh/0j9wwbtiyfm>  
Mother Nature | Lexie Plisetsky / Alexandra | Citizen | Sister to Lex; grandmother to Alex; has cancer | <https://sta.sh/08s9fqcd2cq>  
Mother Nature | Lionheart | Unknown power | Author of A Hero's Courage |   
Mother Nature / Eco-friendly super villain | Lisa / Trois Yeux | Three eyes (chakra vision) | Ben's girlfriend; Adam's ex-girlfriend; daughter of Greg and Tina; last seen heading to boarding school in France | [https://sta.sh/0vki8p01k58 ](https://sta.sh/0vki8p01k58)  
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Lorcan Sylvan-Colores / Lore / frog squad | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Son of Decima and Barney; Quadruplet to Kiara, Maleah, and Najair; 16/17 in Mother Nature; dating Pat | <https://sta.sh/02gd1g70eljw>  
Mother Nature | Lupo | Wolf shifter | Lottie's son; previously at the Strayward Orphanage |   
Mother Nature / Flames and Flowers | Lustful / Laurie | Lust manipulation | Former Hero Support of Caesar; former Hero Support of Jetstream; escaped from Jetstream and the Commander | <https://sta.sh/01xetdbu8xh4>  
Mother Nature | Mad Scientist | Super Scientist | Mentioned only |   
Mother Nature / A world of their own / Heartless / Flames and Flowers / Catalyst / Save the bees / Unleash Chaos / A perfect place / Eco-friendly super villain / Loyalty / Heist Week | Magenta Yolanda / Maj / Shifter / Stalker | Guinea pig shifter | Daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Yolanda; sister to Cerulean and Cy; girlfriend to Will Stronghold | Magenta - <https://sta.sh/0o5cg2hzcve>   
Magenta older - [https://sta.sh/06scjzoebz](https://sta.sh/06scjzoebzr)r  
Mother Nature | Magnus | Magnetism | Beaten by Craig and Adam at Save the Citizen |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Maleah Sylvan-Colores / Mal / frog squad | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Daughter of Decima and Barney; Quadruplet to Kiara, Lorcan, and Najair; 16/17 in Mother Nature; dating Pat | <https://sta.sh/0k82cdc0z3a>  
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Malik | Unknown power | Geir's cousin; former tutor of Will and Magenta |   
Mother Nature | Mandy | Unknown power | Will's former tutor; last seen travelling the world |   
Mother Nature | Maria | Cleaning | Mother to Carlos; works at Council building as cleaner |   
Mother Nature | Mark Peterson / Peterson family | Lie detection and manipulation | Friends of Connor and Ry, and Andy and Yuki from Mississippi; last seen heading overseas |   
Eco-friendly super villain | Marksman | Unknown power | Deceased |   
Mother Nature | Matron | Unknown power | Matron at Strayward Orphanage; employee of the organisation; deceased |   
Max (verse) | Max / Maximum | Pyrokinesis and flora | Son of Layla and Warren; best friend of Elliot and Nick |   
Mother Nature / A world of their own / Heist Week | Maxwell Medulla / Mr. Medulla / Max/Maxxie (Eliza and Beth only) / Mad Professor | Super smart | Mad Science teacher at Sky High; boyfriend to Eliza and Beth | <https://sta.sh/01y8saw4tpaq>  
Mother Nature / Flames and Flowers / Save the bees | Mayor of Maxville / Hank / Mr. Mayor | Citizen | Husband to Harriet (Mother Nature); husband to Martha (Save the bees) |   
Mother Nature | Mayor of Westville | Citizen | Mayor of Westville; has contracts with both Earthstone and Airborne |   
Mother Nature | Mei Ling | Citizen | Works at the Paper Lantern with Warren; friends with Layla; dating Ronnie | <https://sta.sh/0101ji5dc8b3>  
Max (verse) | Melanie | Citizen | Craig's ex-girlfriend |   
Mother Nature | Melissa | Citizen | Works for the UN in the HR department; mentioned only |   
Mother Nature | Mexico | Unknown power | UN super representative |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Milo | Bubbles | Son of Enzo and Angelica; beaten by Craig and Adam at Save the Citizen; friends with Craig |   
Mother Nature | Mokosh | Unknown power | Geir's mother; Malik's Aunt |   
Mother Nature | Morgan Stone | Stone | Jewel's father; can manipulate stone to a degree, not made from stone like Jewel |   
Mother Nature | Mr. & Mrs. Brighton | Citizen | Parents of Heidi and Zach |   
Mother Nature | Mr. & Mrs. Levinsky | Citizen | Parents of Larry; want to be best friends with the Strongholds |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Mr. A | Unknown power | Head of Super Bureau | <https://sta.sh/01ihf9952bdu>  
Mother Nature | Mr. and Mrs. Goldwasser | Unknown power | Friends of Connor and Ry, and Andy and Yuki from Mississippi; last seen heading to either California or New York |   
Max (verse) | Mr. Birmingham | Citizen | Nick's father |   
Mother Nature | Mr. Boy / Jonathan Boy / All American Boy | Jumping | Teacher of Hero Support at Sky High; formerly Hero Support for the Commander |   
Max (verse) | Mr. Bun Bun | Stuffed animal | Stuffed plushie bunny rabbit |   
Mother Nature | Mr. Forge | Citizen | Evil bastard currently in gaol; last seen brain fried via a faulty phone |   
Mother Nature | Mr. Gilman | Citizen | Dodgy car/motorbike salesman |   
Mother Nature | Mr. Hamm | Citizen | Deceased |   
Flames and Flowers | Mr. Martin | Citizen | Sarah's landlord |   
Flames and Flowers | Mr. Thick | Citizen | Sarah's boss |   
Mother Nature | Mr. Veers | Citizen | Board council member for Realtor Council |   
Mother Nature | Mr. Yolanda | Lion shifter | Father to Cerulean, Cyan, and Magenta; husband to Mrs. Yolanda |   
Max (verse) | Mrs. Birmingham / Janet | Citizen | Nick's mother |   
Mother Nature | Mrs. Gawler | Citizen | Westville citizen |   
Mother Nature | Mrs. Kibbitch | Citizen | Neighbour of Will, Josie, and Steve Stronghold |   
Mother Nature | Mrs. Quinton (Greta's neighbour) | Citizen | Greta's former neighbour; owner of Dino and Saurus, two large greyhounds; last seen leaving the state with her dogs and husband |   
Mother Nature / A world of their own | Mrs. Woo | Citizen | Owner of the Paper Lantern; boss of Warren, Kim, Mei Ling, and Ronnie, and makes sure they know it |   
Mother Nature | Mrs. Yolanda | Citizen | Mother to Cerulean, Cyan, and Magenta; wife to Mr. Yolanda; sells cookies on behalf of the Hive |   
Mother Nature | Ms. Littera | Unknown power | Former English teacher at Sky High; last seen in the Maldives |   
Mother Nature | Ms. Martin (lawyer) | Lawyer | Frieda's lawyer; source of Principal Powers' nightmares | <https://sta.sh/01qff0gspbfp>  
Mother Nature | Naida | Unknown power | Malik's mother; Geir's Aunt |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Najair Sylvan-Colores / Naj / frog squad | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Son of Decima and Barney; Quadruplet to Kiara, Lorcan, and Maleah; 16/17 in Mother Nature; dating Pat | <https://sta.sh/0n6o4hk1dti>  
Mother Nature | New Zealand | Unknown power | UN super representative |   
Max (verse) | Nick | Citizen | Classmate of Elliot and Max |   
Mother Nature | Nigel | AI car | Pat's self-driving limousine |   
Mother Nature / Catalyst / Max (verse) / A perfect place / Heist Week | Nina Peace / Karenina / Peacekeeper / Ms. Peace | Emotional manipulation | Warren's mother; ex-wife of Barron; Elliot and Max's Nan | <https://sta.sh/08hlkhmmgjg>  
Mother Nature | Ninety Ninjas | Ninja powers | Villains defeated by Jetstream and the Commander |   
Max (verse) | Noah | Citizen | Craig's boyfriend |   
Mother Nature | Nocturne | Shadows | Villain defeated by Jetstream and the Commander |   
Mother Nature | Number 081 / Zero | Seer | Orphan |   
Mother Nature | Number 205 | Lie detection | Orphan |   
Mother Nature | Nurse Ashley | Citizen | Nurse at Lexie's hospital; witness at Alex's trial |   
Mother Nature | Nurse Nathan | Citizen | Nurse at Lexie's hospital |   
Mother Nature | Nurse Spex | X-ray vision | Nurse at Sky High |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Oberon Sylvan-Colores / Obe | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Son of Decima and Barney; triplet to Pandora and Quinn; 13/14 in Mother Nature | <https://sta.sh/0ikchbxho34>  
(Pizza) slice of life | Octopus | Octopus shifter | Part of Queen Kamehamayhem's Court |   
Mother Nature | Officer Aaron Abraham | Citizen | Police officer at Alex's trial |   
Mother Nature | Officer Alvarez | Citizen | Police officer at Alex's trial |   
Mother Nature | Officer Atkins | Citizen | Police officer at Alex's trial |   
Mother Nature | Officer Rodriguez | Citizen | Police officer in Westville |   
Mother Nature | Ollie / Olivia Lynne Benson | Spatial manipulation | Scientist (pharmaceuticals) at Honey's pharmaceutical business; trans woman | <https://sta.sh/0uf99l0jfqi>  
(Pizza) slice of life | One-Legged Joe / Joe | Unknown power | Married to Winnie; works at the Evil Food Company with Chloe and Lance | <https://sta.sh/01f656luwjtg>  
Mother Nature | Oscar | Citizen | Court of Maxville prisoner escort; friends with Victor |   
Mother Nature | Panama | Super hearing | UN super representative |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Pandora Sylvan-Colores / Pan | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Daughter of Decima and Barney; triplet to Oberon and Quinn; 13/14 in Mother Nature | <https://sta.sh/09almxuskij>  
Mother Nature / Save the bees / Eco-friendly super villain | Papillion | Butterfly shifter | Works for the FBI | <https://sta.sh/01ylk4fae7rz>  
Mother Nature | Patricia | Turns into gas | Beaten by Craig and Adam at Save the Citizen |   
Mother Nature | Patrick Morton the Second / Paddy / Mr. McKinnon | Psychometry | Husband to Ellie; father of Sorcha and Pat; owner of AAA Construction |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Patrick Morton the Third / Pad / Pat | Psychometry | Son of Ellie and Patrick; brother to Sorcha; boyfriend of Kiara, Lorcan, Maleah, and Najair |   
Mother Nature / A world of their own | Paul | Water (from hands) | Hero Support at Sky High. In South Africa (AWOTO) |   
Mother Nature | Peggy Read | Citizen | Grant's mother |   
Mother Nature | Penny (cheerleader) | Body duplication (self only) | Last seen in Maxville Super Penitentiary | <https://sta.sh/01qxxh171c6s>  
Mother Nature | Philipe and Philomena | Citizen | Hairdressers in Westville |   
Mother Nature | Pobee | Citizen | UN representative for Ghana; mentioned only |   
Max (verse) | Principal Carter | Citizen | Principal at Maxville Elementary |   
Mother Nature / A world of their own / (Pizza) slice of life | Principal Linda Powers / Principal Powers / Comet | Comet | Principal at Sky High | Before coffee - <https://sta.sh/01a87xmy0sxu>   
After coffee - [https://sta.sh/02b0xtoydxa](https://sta.sh/02b0xtoydxan)n  
Mother Nature / (Pizza) slice of life | Queen Kamehamayhem / Queen | Pearls | Wife to King Kamehamayhem; saved Lava Guy's life | <https://sta.sh/02rkl9niqeg>  
Mother Nature | Quinn Sylvan-Colores / Q | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Daughter of Decima and Barney; triplet to Oberon and Pandora; 13/14 in Mother Nature | <https://sta.sh/01d9gbe8v0o7>  
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Rain / Rainbow Sylvan-Colores | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Son of Decima and Barney; twin to Storm; 'married' to Damien; 4 years old in Mother Nature; 10 years old in Heist Week | <https://sta.sh/0embwif4t42>  
Heist Week | Remi | Bear shifter | Justina, Robin, and Terrence's friend |   
Mother Nature | Rhonda | Citizen | Greta's former friend |   
Mother Nature | Richard Damsale | Citizen | Ethan's father; Zach and Heidi's adopted father; Anita's husband; Accounting Professor at the University of Maxville | <https://sta.sh/025x0oq34tdm>  
Mother Nature | Riley | Invisibility | Bully at Sky High |   
Mother Nature | Rita | Flight manipulation | Best friends with Todd; former friend of Justina, Terrence, and Robin |   
Mother Nature | Ritchie | Telekinesis | Paranoia is his friend | <https://sta.sh/01cghigsfwes>  
Mother Nature / Loyalty / Heist Week | Robin / Quake | Earth manipulation | Best friends with Justina and Terrence | <https://sta.sh/01sjjx77frsj>  
Mother Nature | Roger | Citizen | Sky High bus driver |   
Mother Nature | Roger | Citizen | Cameraman for Westville News Tonight; only friend of Tasha |   
Mother Nature | Ron Wilson, bus driver / Robot Warrior | Growth | Sky High bus driver; Stronghold fanboy | Outside of school - <https://sta.sh/04oo3zmonzr>   
Ron Wilson, bus driver - [https://sta.sh/0293chk0j3](https://sta.sh/0293chk0j3r)r  
Mother Nature | Ronnie | Citizen | Works with Warren at the Paper Lantern; dating Mei Ling | <https://sta.sh/0qmxo1baqjj>  
Flames and Flowers | Ruby | Citizen | Sarah's colleague |   
Mother Nature | Ruby Stone | Citizen | Jewel's mother |   
Mother Nature | Russia | Sonic | UN super representative |   
Mother Nature | Rwanda | Ropes | UN super representative |   
Mother Nature / Loyalty / Heist Week | Ryuu Kemp / Dragon | Fighting | Son of Connor; best friends with Adam and Craig | Ry - <https://sta.sh/01brg089fysc>   
Ry older - [https://sta.sh/0ewq4rih9e](https://sta.sh/0ewq4rih9em)m  
Mother Nature | Sagar | Citizen | Friend of Dee and husband; embezzlement; deceased |   
Mother Nature | Sandsapien | Controls sleep | Villain defeated Airborne at Maxville Super Memorial Hospital; works at Maxville Hospital with Ida | <https://sta.sh/011l0cxqoed4>  
Mother Nature / Flames and Flowers / Catalyst | Sarah Bowman, nee Silverton | Citizen | Jared's wife; Honey's best friend; owner of Labyrinth | <https://sta.sh/01lq70jc4nzg>  
Mother Nature | Scientists One, Two, Three, Four, Five & Six | Citizen | Worked at the Strayward Orphanage; deceased |   
(Pizza) slice of life | Sharky | Shark shifter | Part of Queen Kamehamayhem's Court |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Shirley / Spinner Sisters | Fibre control (materials) | Defeated by Jetstream; supposedly killed Jetstream's first (and only) Hero Support; in Maxville Super Penitentiary | <https://sta.sh/01ob2rw7q9jo>  
Mother Nature | Shrinker | Shrinks | Mentioned only |   
Mother Nature / A world of their own / Flames and Flowers / Catalyst / Max (verse) / Loyalty / Heist Week | Simon Harrison / Speed | Super speed | Best friend of Lash; Honey's (future) husband | Speed downloaded  
Speed older - [https://sta.sh/020usgf67aw](https://sta.sh/020usgf67awz)z  
A world of their own | Skip | Citizen | Pilot for those within the Lab |   
Mother Nature | Smith | Citizen | Friend of Dee and husband; gambling addiction; deceased |   
Mother Nature | Snowball | Dog | Jared's dog, poodle; mother of Ari |   
Mother Nature | Sonny Walker | Weather manipulation | Wendy's father; Tilda's husband; not very good at manipulating weather |   
Mother Nature / Catalyst | Sorcha Morton / Zona | Super smart | Daughter of Ellie and Patrick; sister to Pat | Sorcha - <https://sta.sh/0id9o2rvysv>   
Zona - [https://sta.sh/01my7xiqfh](https://sta.sh/01my7xiqfhm)m  
Mother Nature | Soundette | Sound manipulation | Mentioned only |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Sport / Security One | Radiation | Courting Ammie; part of Navy SEALs group with Andy and Connor; friends with George; former security for Ellie; now works at the Sanctuary | <https://sta.sh/01elih9r69gp>  
Mother Nature | Spyrodoula / Spyro | Citizen | Employee at the Lotus Day Spa; can communicate in ASL |   
Mother Nature | Stephanie | Technopath | Works at the Council building with Layla; Jillian's friend |   
Mother Nature / Heartless / Flames and Flowers / Catalyst / Save the bees / Unleash Chaos / A perfect place / Loyalty / Heist Week / (Pizza) slice of life | Steve Stronghold / the Commander | Super strength | Husband of Josie; father of Will; Baron Battle's nemesis; one of the Stronghold Three | Steve - <https://sta.sh/02f9qlnjvf8v>   
Steve, The Commander - [https://sta.sh/029x99chk6t](https://sta.sh/029x99chk6tb)b  
Mother Nature | Stevie Kenarben | Citizen | Heidi's best friend; in a wheelchair; son of Olympian with super speed | Stevie - <https://sta.sh/01w3b6yymwo7>   
Stevie older - <https://sta.sh/01o8j3wfdrbb>  
Mother Nature | Stitches | Unknown power | Hero Support for Royal Pain; Gwen Grayson's father |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Storm Sylvan-Colores / Storm cloud | [Poison dart frog](https://sta.sh/01wk395w5lcn) | Daughter of Decima and Barney; twin to Rain; 'married' to Diablo; 4 years old in Mother Nature; 10 years old in Heist Week | <https://sta.sh/01elix1whz91>  
Mother Nature | Suite Quartet: Black Club gang, Red Diamond gang | Citizen | Villains defeated by Earthstone; mentioned only |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Sylvia / Spinner Sisters | Fibre control (materials) | Defeated by Jetstream; supposedly killed Jetstream's first (and only) Hero Support; in Maxville Super Penitentiary | <https://sta.sh/01ob2rw7q9jo>  
Mother Nature | Tad Dalton | Citizen | Son of the Dalton parents, owners of the Walton, Dalton, Colton enterprise; last seen at The Gap | <https://sta.sh/0f3u7k55fk2>  
Mother Nature | Tasha | Citizen | Reporter for Maxville News Tonight / Maxville Evening News, previously with Westville's Evening News; Roger's friend; coerced Will to cheat on Magenta | <https://sta.sh/0du3z7wi3bc>  
Mother Nature / Eco-friendly super villain / Loyalty / Heist Week | Terrence / Electro | Technopath | Best friends with Justina and Robin; has a crush on Adam the size of the moon; owner of ElectroTech | <https://sta.sh/0rbhpexico1>  
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Thana | Citizen | Mother to Damien and Diablo; blood gene scientist; works as a cytogeneticist at Honey's pharmaceutical business | <https://sta.sh/07t5bzd96mv>  
Mother Nature | The Creator | Creates objects | Mentioned only |   
Mother Nature | Tilda Walker | Citizen | Wendy's mother |   
Mother Nature | Tina | Citizen | Lisa's mother |   
Mother Nature | Tito | Citizen | UN representative for Kiribati; mentioned only |   
Mother Nature | Toby | Dog | Sarah's dog; father of Ari |   
Mother Nature | Todd | Breather underwater | Best friends with Rita; former friend of Justina, Robin, and Terrence |   
Eco-friendly super villain / Loyalty | Trance | Hypnotism | Illusion's Villain and girlfriend |   
Mother Nature | Trixie / Patricia Hooverman / Mooseketeer | Moose shifter | Real estate competitor for Josie and Steve | <https://sta.sh/01fo7zlvr4mj>  
Mother Nature | Tyrone / Tyre-one | Stretch limbs | Defeated by and escaped Jetstream and the Commander; last seen heading for a farm in California | <https://sta.sh/0mdc1m0ctnl>  
Mother Nature / Catalyst | Ultra Crusher | Blender | Literally a blender |   
Mother Nature | Uncle Phil (Adam's uncle) | Citizen | Adam's uncle, makes brandy schnapps with extra brandy |   
Mother Nature | Uncle Stavros | Citizen | Spyrodoula's uncle; deaf |   
Mother Nature | United Kingdom | Unknown power | UN super representative |   
Mother Nature | United States of America | Unknown power | UN super representative |   
Mother Nature | Ursula / jazz hands | Unknown power | Grant's half-sister |   
Mother Nature | Velma | Stretch limbs | Beaten by Craig and Adam at Save the Citizen |   
Mother Nature | Vesela | Citizen | Employee at Lotus Day Spa |   
Mother Nature / Loyalty | Victor Harland | Emotional detection | Father of Elijah and Elliot; guardian of Craig; ex-husband of Cara; boyfriend of Connor; sees emotions as colours | <https://sta.sh/0276th02fo8b>  
Mother Nature | Villain | Unknown power | Villain defeated by Jetstream and the Commander after Tasha's exposé on Airborne |   
Mother Nature | Villainess | Unknown power | Defeated by Airborne, the Commander, and Jetstream; whip taken as a trophy by the Commander |   
Mother Nature | Warden One & Warden Two | Unknown power | Wardens at Strayward Orphanage; employees of the organisation | <https://sta.sh/06nppcykt0k>  
Mother Nature / A world of their own / Nature and fire / Heartless / Flames and Flowers / Catalyst / Save the bees / Unleash Chaos / Max (verse) / A perfect place / Eco-friendly super villain / Loyalty / Heist Week / (Pizza) slice of life | Warren Peace / hottie (Layla only) / cutie / War-maker / Ignite / Fire | Pyrokinesis | Son of Nina and Barron; boyfriend of Layla; ex-best friend of Will; one of Chaos duo | Warren - <https://sta.sh/0elta6exwio>   
Warren older - [https://sta.sh/0156gtg434g](https://sta.sh/0156gtg434gk)k  
Mother Nature | Watson | Citizen | Racist and homophobe fired from Connor's previous workplace |   
Mother Nature / A world of their own / Flames and Flowers / Catalyst / Save the bees / Unleash Chaos / Max (verse) / A perfect place / Loyalty / Heist Week | Wendy Walker / Tempest | Weather manipulation | Daughter of Sonny and Tilda; girlfriend of Donny; best friends with Layla; Magenta's friend | Wendy - <https://sta.sh/07kl0t1j100>   
Wendy gala dress - [https://sta.sh/068b9jg6fi](https://sta.sh/068b9jg6fi0)0  
Mother Nature / A world of their own / Nature and fire / Heartless / Flames and Flowers / Catalyst / Save the bees / Unleash Chaos / A perfect place / Eco-friendly super villain / Loyalty / Heist Week / (Pizza) slice of life | Will Stronghold / William Theodore Stronghold / Airborne / Airhorn | Flight | Son of Josie and Steve; boyfriend of Magenta; ex-boyfriend of Layla; frenemies with Warren and Larry; one of the Stronghold Three | Will - <https://sta.sh/015ohbawzixu>   
Will older - <https://sta.sh/01crmi15b0tg>  
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Winnie | Citizen | Joe's wife; best friends with Bertie; in a wheelchair | <https://sta.sh/01blukofxg9g>  
Mother Nature | Wolfman | Wolf shifter | Mentioned only |   
Save the bees | Wonderful Man | Unknown power | Supervillain; defeated by Jetstream and the Commander |   
Mother Nature | Xander | Unknown power | Steve's former roommate at the University of Maxville; currently missing |   
Mother Nature / Heist Week | Yuki Billman / Miyuki Tanaka | Citizen | Mother to Ichiko and Ichigo; wife to Andy | <https://sta.sh/0fyp6vs2elj>  
Mother Nature / A world of their own / Flames and Flowers / Catalyst / Save the bees / Unleash Chaos / Max (verse) / A perfect place / Eco-friendly super villain / Loyalty / Heist Week | Zach Brighton / glow stick / glow worm / Zed / Blaze | Light manipulation | Heidi's brother; Ethan's boyfriend; son of Mr. and Mrs. Brighton; adopted son of Anita and Richard; owner of Brighton Designs | Zach - <https://sta.sh/01svwkboyk8y>   
Zach older - [https://sta.sh/01n9x8j24m0](https://sta.sh/01n9x8j24m0j)j  
  
**Author's Note:**

> If I'm missing anyone or you want more information, let me know!


End file.
